Lionblaze and Blackstar Adventures
by sophtiger
Summary: Lionblaze, a cat who can't get hurt in battle, meets up with Blackstar, a bit of a grumpy bulky white tom-cat with black paws. They become fast friends, and decide to go on little adventures. Will some of these 'little' adventures upset the other clans, or rogues? These two crazy tom-cats will go on adventures until they die of laughter! Ask for adventures, and they will be put in!
1. Chapter 1- Annoying WindClan

Lionblaze and Blackstar

ADVENTURES

Chapter one: annoying WindClan

Lionblaze glared at Blackstar. "Annoying ThunderClan?" he meowed with a hint of a snort. "Do you have a better idea?" inquired the bulky black tom with a smirk. "Actually, I do," meowed Lionblaze triumphantly, his ears twitching. "Okay, tell me before I get old," Blackstar complained, stomping one jet-black paw. Lionblaze grinned. "Let's annoy... WindClan." Blackstar sighed, but Lionblaze could see a smile slowly beginning to form on the tom's face.

"What about... Heathertail?" suggested Blackstar. Lionblaze froze mid-step, and Blackstar glanced over his shoulder at the golden tom. "No..." muttered Lionblaze quietly, continuing to walk with Blackstar in the moor. "Crowfeather?" asked Blackstar, annoyance creeping into his expression as Lionblaze shook his head promptly. "Breezepelt...?" mumbled the heavy black tom, scanning Lionblaze's face for a response.

The golden tom-cat finally nodded, and a grin spread across his face. They raced, side by side, into WindClan camp. "Why are you here?" boomed the loud meow of Onestar as he padded towards them. Heathertail poked her head out of the warriors den and stared at them. Lionblaze shyly looked at the ground, twisting a golden paw in the dirt.

Blackstar shoved him, and the tom raised his head. "Oh, right," muttered Lionblaze, embarrassed. "We're here for..." he started, glancing around the camp, searching the clearing for a familiar white pelt. "We're here to speak with Heathertail," finished Blackstar, flashing Lionblaze a glare.

Onestar dipped his head, although his eyes betrayed mild curiosity. "Don't stay too long," the leader called as the two tom-cats padded towards Heathertail.

"Why her?" hissed Lionblaze as they neared the she-cat. Blackstar shrugged. "We could tell Heathertail that Breezepelt likes her?" he suggested. Lionblaze grunted but seemed fine with Blackstar's idea.

"Hello," meowed Lionblaze faintly as they reached Heathertail. The pretty she-cat just blinked, looking back and forth from Blackstar to Lionblaze.

Blackstar nudged Lionblaze with his shoulder, and the golden tom spoke up. "Breezepelt wanted you to know..." the tom gulped before diving into the lie. "He likes you and wants to be your mate," he finished, staring down at his paws uncomfortably.

Heathertail gasped. "Really?" she questioned, her eyes widened in shock. Blackstar nodded, prodding Lionblaze's flank. "You look like you're lying," the tom hissed into Lionblaze's ear. "You're supposed to look like you're telling the truth, not look guilty." Lionblaze sighed and raised his head to look into Heathertail's gentle gaze.

Memories flashed inside his mind of the secret tunnels, pretending they were a clan... Lionblaze shook his pelt to rid himself of the thought. Blackstar's eyes glinted happily, his slight frown turning into a big grin. Heahertail followed the black tom's gaze and her eyes stopped to rest on Breezepelt, dropping fresh-kill in the pile. He had apparently been hunting.

Heathertail raced towards him and brushed against his side, licking his ear furiously. Lionblaze choked with pain, watching the over-happy Heathertail. Breezepelt shoved her away, his expression one of great surprise. The white tom glared at her and loudly scolded her for thinking he ever would like someone like her. Heathertail lowered her head and flattened her ears to drown out Breezepelt's insulting barks.

Blackstar chuckled, and Lionblaze whacked him in the ear, hard. The two toms laughed as they left camp, Heathertail glaring at them as they exited the bustling clearing.

* * *

Review please! If you want _Lionblaze_ and** Blackstar** to go on an adventure that you thought of, review what it is and I might make it happen. To see other stories I've written and posted on this fanfiction site, just click my name at the top of the page! :) -sophtiger


	2. Chapter 2- Beating Up Sol

Chapter Two: Beating up Sol

Blackstar raced up to Lionblaze, who was waiting at the ShadowClan border. "What trouble should we cause now?" inquired Lionblaze, mischievously winking at Blackstar. "What about killing someone?" suggested the bulky black and white tom, grinning. "You ALWAYS want to do that," huffed Lionblaze.

"Well, it IS fun," pointed out Blackstar, frowning at the golden tom-cat. Lionblaze just snorted as a reply. "Well..." meowed Blackstar, tapping a paw on the ground in deep thought. "What about we annoy Sol?" he asked. Lionblaze's eyes widened. "That's not a shabby idea," he muttered. "But, he DID mess with the clans..." Lionblaze trailed off. "What about we beat him up?" mewed Blackstar, his dangerous eyes gleaming.

Lionblaze smiled and nodded. Blackstar tip-toed across the border and the two toms ran off to search for Sol. Luckily, he was living in the old two-leg nest at the time, so it wasn't very hard to find him.

"Look," hissed Blackstar, grinning at the two-leg nest proudly. "I found him." Lionblaze snorted. "You mean WE found him," he corrected, nudging the white tom with his shoulder. "Yeah yeah," mumbled the massive tom-cat, grunting.

They slowly crawled up behind the oddly colored pelt of Sol. "First," began Lionblaze in a whisper. "Slap him with our paws." Blackstar just grinned, creeping up more until he was a tail-length away from Sol.

Lionblaze signaled at Blackstar with a flick of his tail, and they pounced, giant paws reaching out for Sol. "AH!" yelped the strange tom, flailing his paws in the air as he was knocked over. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed as Blackstar came up and smacked his paw into Sol's cheek. Lionblaze chuckled, not responding to Sol as he twisted around, raising a hind leg and ramming it into Sol's head. The tom-cat whimpered, dazed by Lionblaze's knock in the head.

"Never mess with ShadowClan!" growled the bulky leader, repeatedly whacking Sol's shoulder with massive black paws. Lionblaze rolled the almost-unconscious Sol over, so that his back was facing up. Blackstar grinned and turned, Lionblaze following his lead. Together, the toms alternated hind legs as they hit Sol repeatedly in the flank.

"That'll leave a few marks," hissed Blackstar, huffing angrily. Lionblaze nodded. "He deserved that." The toms gave Sol one final kick and dashed back to the ShadowClan border. "That was fun," panted Lionblaze as they skidded to a halt. "Oh, it always is," replied Blackstar, grinning. "See you soon?" asked Lionblaze. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," meowed Blackstar, turning to race to ShadowClan camp.

Lionblaze smiled, flashing one last glance at Blackstar before diving into the undergrowth, heading towards ThunderClan camp.

* * *

So what did you think of those crazy cats bruising up **Sol**? Do ya think that annoying cat deserved it? Cuz I do! Review, please! Ask for an _adventure_, and I'll make it happen! :) -sophtiger


	3. Chapter 3- Messing With Sand and Fire

Chapter Three: Messing with Sandstorm and Firestar

Blackstar and Lionblaze ducked to avoid hitting their heads on a branch. "ThunderClan territory is annoying," Blackstar complained, shaking a paw in disgust as they stopped.

"ShadowClan territory is gross," shot back Lionblaze, glaring at the bulky black and white tom-cat leader. "So, how about we kill Firestar?" asked Blackstar, licking a cobweb off of his paw, eyes narrowed.

"No!" exclaimed Lionblaze, annoyed. "We aren't killing anyone today." Blackstar cuffed his ear. "What about..." he started. "What about we tell Sandstorm that Firestar is Graystripe's secret mate?"

Lionblaze cracked up laughing, and Blackstar chuckled. "Definitely," meowed Lionblaze, catching his breath. "Okay, let's go," mewed Blackstar, excitedly jumping up. The golden tom hushed him as pawsteps sounded from nearby. Blackstar and Lionblaze looked at each other. "I saw a flash of golden fur..." began Lionblaze. "It must be Sandstorm" finished Blackstar, eyes gleaming.

The two toms crashed through the undergrowth until they reached Sandstorm. The she-cat looked up, annoyed. Her eyes widened when she saw Blackstar. "What?" she snarled, eying the bulky tom. Lionblaze coughed, and Sandstorm pulled her attention away from Blackstar.

"Firestar told us he has a new mate," meowed Lionblaze. Sandstorm froze in shock and anger. "Who?" she hissed through gritted teeth. "Graystripe," rumbled Blackstar, flicking his tail. Sandstorm glanced at Lionblaze. "Is he kidding?" she asked uncertainly. "No," meowed Lionblaze, flashing Blackstar a grin.

Sandstorm growled, and leaped over Blackstar to dash back to ThunderClan camp. The two toms chuckled and together, raced after Sandstorm.

"HOW DARE YOU!" screeched Sandstorm, stomping towards Firestar. Blackstar laughed, watching from the bushes with Lionblaze. Firestar appeared confused, and the ginger tom glanced at Brambleclaw. The dark tabby just shrugged.

"I can't believe you, you selfish, annoying, rude, kittypet!" yowled Sandstorm. Lionblaze gulped. He would be in big trouble with the leader after this...

Firestar bristled, glaring at Sandstorm. "Whats wrong with you?" he questioned. "Don't play dumb!" she shouted. "You're mates with Graystripe!" At the sound of his name, the long-haired gray tom poked his head out of the warriors den, looking flustered.

Firestar hissed. "Who told you that?" he spat angrily. Blackstar nudged Lionblaze. "We have to do something," he hissed. "Or we'll both get in serious trouble." Lionblaze shifted his paws nervously. "Pretend you have to tell Firestar something important," Lionblaze whispered quickly.

Blackstar leaped out of the bushes and landed in front of Firestar. The tom hissed something into Firestar's ear, and he nodded. "Sandstorm," the ginger tom-cat turned to glare at the she-cat. "We will continue this later."

Sandstorm just growled and turned away. Lionblaze felt his pelt grow hot. He padded out of the bushes into camp. "Sandstorm..." he muttered hesitantly. "Yes?" inquired the angry she-cat. "Maybe I heard it wrong. I think they meant to say Silverstream was with Graystripe." Sandstorm's fur bristled.

"You're in serious trouble, Lionblaze," she hissed, before stalking off to the fresh-kill pile. Just then, Blackstar appeared, coming out of Firestar's den. The ginger tom followed, and seemed to be more relaxed. "What did you do?" asked Lionblaze as they padded out of ThunderClan's camp.

"I just told him that I'm sorry for past quarrels and that we will have peace in the future," meowed Blackstar. "I told Sandstorm I must have been mistaken," chuckled Lionblaze. "She looked like Heathertail did when we tricked her." Blackstar laughed, shoving Lionblaze in the flank.

"That was hilarious," muttered Blackstar. "I know," giggled Lionblaze, looking like an apprentice who put thorns in the elder's bedding on purpose.

"See you soon," called Blackstar as they reached the border. "See ya!" Lionblaze shouted, watching for a moment as the bulky tom raced to his camp. "I'm soooo in trouble," muttered Lionblaze under his breath, walking to the ThunderClan camp nervously.

* * *

This wasn't a very exciting chapter, sorry. Ask for more adventures please, I love writing them! Review also, please! :) -sophtiger


End file.
